Taking On The World
by Ender The Time Lady
Summary: Seven years after Auld Aquaintence. The Light won, the league and YJ are all dead. A new generation of heroes has sprung up, despite the Light's control over the world, led by (who else) Jason Todd. The rest of the team? That's where you come in, or more specificaly, your OC comes in. OC submission is now closed, and the story has begun! Enjoy! T for swearing and dark themes.
1. OC List

Character List for Taking On The World

Okay, I've decided to have two or three groups of people traveling around, and they'll eventually come together. Not sure when, but it will happen. Sometime. Maybe. Eventually. But It'll be really epic, and at least one of them will kick the bucket.

First Team

Leader: Jason Todd/Red Hood

Second in Command: Thomas Jackson/Hawkeye

Members

Amika Latwann/Shadow Bolt by Guest

Age: 12

Powers: Shadow Manipulation.

Weakness: Total darkness or really bright light. Think of Pride from FMA:B

Gender: Female

NOTE: Guest forgot the list of dead people. Shame on him/her.

Thomas Jackson/Hawkeye by Mr. Wartburg

Age: 18

Powers: More durable than most humans, limited pyrotechnics, strong, although not superhuman.

Weakness: Water, relies on strength when pressured.

Gender: Male

Terra Martin/Astral by Kairi0610

Age:16

Powers: Channels solar energy.

Weaknesses: Severely weakned without sun, or if she gets too much.

Gender: Female

.

Eli Clements/Hiems by Guest 2

Age: 14

Powers: Can raise and lower temperatures.

Weakness: Dislikes heat, reliant on powers, has very little control, afraid of turtles.

Gender: Male

Giovanna Alba Falcone/Rosetta by Dino724

Age: 22

Powers: Mild telekinesis; can read every language in the world, which includes body language and facial expressions.

Weaknesses: Not foolproof, can be fooled by a body language expert.

Gender: Female

Second Team

Leader: Garfield Logans/Beast Boy

Second in Command: Maybelline Boon/Boomer

Members

Maybelline Boon/Boomer by Ninaninagrrr

Age: 15

Powers: Can cause things to explode

Weaknesses: The explosion will hurt anyone in range, including herself and any of her allies.

Gender: Female

Makali Evans by Alex Skywalker

Age: 15

Powers: Has collapsible metal wings attached to his spine that allow him to fly.

Weaknesses: He has prosthetic legs, which makes him a bit clumsy/

Gender: Male

Johnnie Evans/Acid

Age: 20

Powers: Can generate acid.

Weaknesses: Fire, enclosed spaces, extreme temperatures.

Gender: Female

Ashley Brown/Scarlet by Kelly1432

Age: 14

Powers: Master of martial arts

Weaknesses: No actual superpowers.

Gender: Female

Alissa Pearson/Mirage by Peacelovebackstroke

Age: 17

Powers: Can blend in to the background like a chameleon, enhanced agility.

Weaknesses: Can't change if there's lots of smoke in the air, can't swim very well.

Gender: Female

Roxanne Reid/Miss Rocket by Becky Blue Eyes

Age: 17

Powers: Fast as hell, knows martial arts.

Weaknesses: Just a normal human, doesn't have superpowers.

Gender: Female.

Third Team

Leader: Erica Keth/Eagle

Second in Command: Jasper Moran/Bloodhound

Members

Erica Keth/Eagle by Ender the Time Lady

Age: 23

Powers: One of the best sharpshooters on the planet.

Weaknesses: She isn't a meta-human, so she's much more vulnerable than everyone else.

Gender: Female

Jasper Moran/Bloodhound

Age: 17

Powers: Master thief,

Weaknesses: Will surrender immediately if someone is taken hostage.

Gender: Male

Neoma Shaw/Neos by Lighting Asassain Phoenix

Age: 14

Powers: Super strength

Weaknesses: Extreme temperatures, weak spot on her left shoulder.

Gender: Female

Zach Addams (Doesn't bother with hero name) by xxellabearxx

Age: 17

Powers: Can create reddish-orange heat rays from his hands.

Weaknesses: Water, ice, and low temperatures.

Gender: Male

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LOLBREAKLINE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Authors Note

Okay, I've just got a few things to say

A. Yes, I know. AN updates suck, but bear with me here.

B. Thank you to all of the people who have reviewed, or submitted their characters. I've already gotten started on the first chapter, and I think it's going pretty well.

Okay, everyone can bail out now. The rest of the note is a glorified PM that I didn't want to write three times. Just skip to the bottom. The stuff in bold, underlines and italics is to you.

To the Critics United:

Okay, so Palpatine reviewed, and then another two of you popped up over night. That made me raise an eyebrow, so I figured I'd check out if you guys had a forum or something, which you did. I looked at what your rules were, and how things worked for you guys, and I've decided that you are right. I'll be taking down my form-thing, and posting the actual story here. Sorry about poking around your forum, I just wanted to see what I was being charged of. And you guys are really efficient. It's kind of creepy.

Okay, the rest of this note is to everyone else

If you read that, then congratulations! You trawled through a boring letter that probably made no sense!

Have a cookie.

Now, for the promised attention grabbing part.

_**NO MORE OC'S! WE ARE FULL! FULL I TELL YOU! FULL! **_

If I need anymore side characters, then I'll ask at the end of a chapter.

Peace out!


	2. The Journey Begins

Taking On the World

AN: And we have liftoff! See the earlier chapter for the complete list of the teams. Anyways, enjoy, and I'm sorry this took so long.

TEAM ONE

Third person POV

Jason sprinted down the street, pushing aside people, including an ordinary young woman in a hoodie that . His focus was solely on the pounding feet behind him, drawing closer with each step

Jason had always had a knack for getting in to trouble, and for being too reckless for his own good, a fact which was now coming around to bite him in the ass.

The pounding footsteps behind him were the Hero Hunters, sniffer dogs for the Light. Their job was to hunt down and destroy any sign of rebellion, to leave the Light to focus on ruling the world, or whatever it is they did. The Hero Hunters were ruthless, hunting down people of all ages, regardless of exceeding circumstances. They never gave up, they never stopped, and they never lost a target.

Jason was determined to break that record.

Sure, he had been stupid, and got overheard asking around for meta-humans. But after travelling alone for long periods of time, you tend to do stupid things just for some company.

Snapping his mind back to the chase, Jason twisted to avoid a hand grabbing at his jacket, and shot down an alley like a rocket, moving randomly throughout the maze of the city.

His brooding was rudely interrupted by a person in front of him.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for!" a boy cried out.

Jason scrambled back to his feet, giving a panicked look behind him to the shouting voices that were coming closer.

The boy he had collided into understood immediately. He pulled open a dumpster, careful not to make any noise, and gestured to him.

Jason recoiled slightly.

"There's no way in hell I'm getting in that." he said flatly.

"Have fun with the hunters then." He replied cheerfully.

Jason sighed, before gingerly stepping in to the dumpster.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." The boy closed the dumpster behind him.

Jason crouched in the trash, trying not to breathe through his nose as he heard pounding footsteps. A loud voice said something unintelligible in a demanding tone, and the boy said something in a calm, steady voice.

The exchange continued for about a minute, until Jason heard the hunters stomping away.

The dumpster opened, and the boy offered Jason his hand, helping him back on to the street.

"Dude, you stink. The name's Thomas Jackson. Mind telling me what the hell's going on here?"

TEAM TWO

Third person POV

Beast Boy buzzed down the street in the form of a fly. It was dangerous- one swat and he was dead meat- but it was good for getting information and spying on people.

The term "Fly on a wall" was much more literal than people thought.

He flew down the street, carefully tailing a pair of hero hunters he had noticed. With any luck, he'd be able to give any of their prey a hand, while not becoming prey himself. It was a strategy he had employed several time before, and he took no small amount of satisfaction in the fact that his picture was not among the wanted posters along the wall. The trick to staying discreet is to get rid of anyone who might blab. The people rescued were usually quite thankful, and had no problem in not telling other people about him. As for the hunters...

Dead bodies aren't the most talkative of people.

Sure, it was cruel and merciless, but things had evolved to a kill or be killed situation.

The hunters stopped, receiving a report over their headsets, and quickly saying something about a guy named Jason. They ran off, and Beast Boy moved to follow.

Suddenly, a girl with dark brown hair up in a ponytail almost seemed to melt out of the wall. She sent a nervous glance after the hunters, before hurrying off in the other direction.

Beast Boy paused for a moment, thinking things over, before following after her.

TEAM THREE

Third Person POV

Erica walked casually down the street, hands stuck in the pockets of her hoodie, looking for all the world like an ordinary young woman out to do some shopping.

Of course, ordinary young women usually aren't concealing a gun beneath their hoodies, but still. She looked ordinary, and that was the point.

A dark haired teenager pushed past her, running as if the devil himself was behind him. A pair of hunters ran by in hot pursuit.

Erica sighed before tightening her ponytail. She didn't bother to lend a hand. The poor kid was doomed.

Nobody could escape the hunters. The way to go about things was to keep a low profile, and sneak around.

Always have a plan, always have a backup plan, and always have an escape route.

And when all else fails, aim for the balls. Guaranteed to have almost anyone writhing on the ground.

Erica continued walking, before turning down a few ally's and going up a set of rickety stairs, fishing her key out of her pocket, and going in to her apartment, closing and locking the door behind her.

A tinkle of broken glass echoed from the kitchen.

Erica snapped in to action, pulling out her handgun and racing in too the kitchen, catching a dark haired teenager going through her cupboards red-handed.

The boy dropped one of her nice wineglasses in shock, adding it to the shards of her favourite mug.

Erica's eye twitched.

The boy seemed to realize that there was a pissed woman pointing a gun at him, and was breaking in to her home and smashing her stuff. He started to edge towards the open window.

Erica leaped forwards, tacking him to the ground, ignoring his yell of pain when she pinned his hand on top of some nasty-looking shards of glass.

She jammed her gun against his head.

"Hello there. You seem rather young, so I'd hate to have to shoot you. Mind telling me what the fuck you're doing in my house?" Erica said in a dangerous tone.

The boy gulped.

"My name's Jasper Moran, I'm seventeen, and judging by the gun against my head, I'd say you've figured out that I'm robbing you."

Erica let out a snort of laughter.

"A smartass. I approve."

She dragged Jasper to his feet, pushing him out in to the dining room and sitting him down on a chair, before grabbing a loop of rope off of his belt and tying him to said chair.

"Woah, lady, dinner and a movie first." Jasper quipped.

Erica gave him an unimpressed look, pulling the rope uncomfortably tight.

"I probably deserved that."

"Yes. Yes you did."


	3. Something Like A Plot

Taking on the World

**AN: Okay, I've decided to switch up the style of this a bit. Last chapter was more of a prologue, to start off all of the teams. Now, I'll just be writing them one team at a time, whoever I get the inspiration for first. Which in this case, is team three, or for now, Erica and Jasper. Also, you may want to copy and paste the character list in the first chapter, because I'm taking it down soon. And by soon, I mean in about a week or so when I finally get the motivation to bother doing it. Anyways, enjoy!**

**TEAM THREE**

Third person POV

Erica sighed, looking at Jasper before shrugging, and dragging the chair in to the kitchen.

"Uh... what are you doing?" Jasper said nervously as Erica began to rummage through the drawers, eventually pulling out a pair of tweezers.

"Fixing up your hand. Mostly because you're bleeding all over my nice clean floor." She said, gesturing towards the blood smeared over the floor from their fight, and the drops from him being dragged around.

"Oh. Thanks, I think."

"Yeah, whatever. Now, this is going to hurt like a bitch, so try not to scream or anything." Erica said dryly, starting to pull out the shards.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

Erica swore, dropping a bloody shard of glass on the floor before putting the tweezers down on the counter. She started walking out of the kitchen, before doubling back to grab a dishcloth and shove it in Jaspers mouth.

"Just a safety precaution. Sorry it's a bit nasty." She said, before walking out in to the hall, unlocking the door, and pulling it open.

"Oh., hello Mrs. Hudson." Erica said cheerfully.

"Hello Erica dear. Are you alright? I thought I heard something break in there." the old woman said, sounding concerned.

"I'm fine Mrs. Hudson. I just dropped a mug."

"But I heard a loud thud too!"

"I tripped." Erica said flatly.

"So there's nothing wrong?"

"Everything's fine."

"Oh dear. I already called the Hero Hunters too."

Erica froze.

"What."

"When they get here in about five minuets, you can just tell them everything's fine. Besides, you're due for your monthly inspection, aren't you? They'll probably just get that out of the way early!" Mrs. Hudson said happily, before going in to her own house.

Erica was still standing in her doorway.

"What."

She snapped in to action, closing the door and running in to her room, past a very confused Jasper who had gotten the dishcloth out of his mouth. She pulled open her closet, grabbing a duffel bag, and throwing in her wallet, before grabbing all of her jewelry from the nightstand and throwing it in as well. She pulled out her drawers, grabbing a t-shirt, a longsleeved shirt, some jeans, and some sweatpants as well, before throwing in three handguns, and about ten boxes of ammo.

"Lady? What's going on?" Jasper asked as she flew back in to the kitchen, dumping two boxes of protein bars in to the duffel bag, and throwing in three water bottles, before yanking out one of the drawers, grabbing the first aid kit inside, and shoving it in the bag. She quickly rinsed off the grisly tweezers, before putting them in as well, and zipping it up.

"Hey! Lady!"

Jaspers yell made Erica pause in pulling open the window again.

"What the- shit!" She hissed, before grabbing a knife from the block on the counter, and cutting off the ropes keeping Jasper tied up. He immediately jumped up, and gave Erica a bewildered stare.

"What the hell is going on? Why are you flipping out? Also, what's your name?" he demanded.

"My name is Erica. Come with me if you want to live." She said hurriedly.

"Really? Terminator? Really?"

"Sorry, it just sort of slipped out. But we need to get out of here, and fast. My neighbour heard us fighting, and the crazy old bat called the Hunters. It's my house, and it's filled with guns and various other illegal things that I was going to move out of here tomorrow. And as for you, my floor is covered with your blood. They'll be able to figure out it's you with some scans on it. The Hunter's will be here in about two minuets, and unless you can scrub the floor completely in that time, you need to run for it too. As of now, we can consider ourselves wanted men. Now are coming or not?" Erica snapped, before swinging herself neatly out the window.

Jasper blinked, digesting what Erica had just said.

"Lovely." he muttered to himself, jumping out after her, and landing neatly on the ground.

"So, why did you let me go? And why are you helping me out now?" Jasper demanded as the unlikely pair walked down the street.

"Easy. We're both criminals now. And I've gotten around enough to know that wanted people stuck together, no matter what they were before."

Jasper looked at Erica for a minuet, before shrugging;

"I know a place downtown where we can hide out, and get some sort of a plan. And I could pull the glass out of my hand." Jasper said, turning down an alley.

Erica grabbed his arm, before pulling a roll of bandages out of her duffel bag, and neatly wrapping his hand.

"I'll need to pull the glass out when we get to your hideout, but you wont be bleeding everywhere now." Erica said, grinning at him.

"Thanks." Jasper said, and the two continued down the street.

**AN: Bam. Plot advancement. Like a boss.**

**We're doing this man. We're making this happen.**


	4. Well That's Ominous

Taking on the World

**TEAM ONE**  
THIRD PERSON POV

_In an unnamed city_

"Uh... my name's Jason Todd. That's for saving me there." Jason said, grinning at Thomas.

"Don't sweat it dude, I just threw you in a dumpster. Besides, it was worth it for getting to screw with those damn hunters." Thomas said cheerfully.

"Yeah. The ones chasing me weren't the brightest, but it would have sucked if they caught me" Jason admitted, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, why were they after you anyways? I mean, you seem like a pretty cool dude and all, so why did you have the gestapo after you?"

"Gestapo? Really? World War Two jokes are kind of douchey. Anne Frankly, they aren't funny." Jason said, grinning lamely.

"Oh my god, did you seriously just make that pun?" Thomas said flatly.

"Yes, yes I did. I hate myself more with each passing second."

Thomas snorted.

"Anyways, the Hunters were after me for the fact that I'm a complete and utter dumbass who thought it would be a good idea to try and stir me up a bit of a revolt. I was a bit obvious going about my master plan, some douchecanoe reported me, I ran for it, turned down a few alleyways, lost my bearings, bumped in to an awesome dude, jumped in a dumpster, said awesome dude had inherent abilities of BS and here we are now." Jason explained quickly, before gasping for breath.

"Douchecanoe?" Thomas deadpanned.

"That's seriously all you got out of that. Big epic explanation, and the most important thing you got was my creative swear choices." The other boy complained.

"Yes. Your point being?"

"Nothing whatsoever."

"So, anyways, what was that about a rebellion? Because if you are starting up a rebellion, than you can definitely count me in." Thomas declared.

"Viva la revoloution?" Jason asked hesitantly.

"Viva la revoloution." Thomas confirmed.

"Alright then. So, I guess we should hang out together then?"

"Yeah, sure man. Do you have a place to stay? I'm a bit of a hobo; I just sort of wander around doing whatever. I mean, sometimes I can afford hotels, and I get a job every now and then." Thomas said awkwardly.

"Uh, yeah, sure. I just got into town today, but I know a girl called Erica off of the internet who agreed to let me crash at her place for a bit. She's pretty chill, and I'm sure she wont mind someone else. We've been planning to make her apartment the unofficial base of the rebellion, so she'll be okay with another dude in her place. I think." Jason said calmly.

"You ramble a lot, don't you."

"Shut up."

_**~~~~~BLAH BLAH BREAKLINE BLAH~~~~~~**_

Jason and Thomas walked along a second story platform, Thomas looking around with vague interest, while Jason looked at the doors.

"27f, 27g, 27h... Oh, here we are. It should be this... one." Jason trailed off, looking at the door hanging off of its hinges.

Jason and Thomas exchanged glances, before walking in to the apartment together. They went in to the kitchen, broken glass crunching under their feet.

"Erica?"Jason asked nervously, looking around the trashed living room.

"Jason? You might want to see this." Thomas called out from the kitchen.

"What is it... oh." Jason said slowly, going in to the kitchen. "Looks like blood." He added.

"It is, trust me. I've seen plenty of blood in my time." Thomas said grimly. "Not much of it on the floor, doesn't look that serious. There was a bit of a scuffle, and then someone was dragged around. As far as I can tell, the Hunters caught wind of your friend doing something illegal, burst in, and dragged her off, breaking a few things in the process. I'm sorry man, but she's either dead, or the Light have her." Thomas said grimly, before straightening up.

"Oh. Oh man. I never met her in person or anything, but we hung out on the internet, and she seemed pretty wicked awesome." Jason said in a strangled voice.

"Shit happens man. Come on, let's get out of here, before someone shows up and we're in real trouble." Thomas said, pulling Jason out the door.

_**~~~~~AND NOW FOR SOMETHING COMPLETELY DIFFERENT AND HIGHLY OMINOUS ALSO THIS IS A BREAKLINE~~~~~**_

_In what used to be known as the JLA Watchtower_

Vandal Savage walked on to the main deck of the Watchtower. The orbiting space station had been upgraded to a point where it was barely recognizable as the symbol of justice it once was. Now it more closely resembled a floating fortress. Not a fortress of oppression, because that would be ridiculously pretentious. Just a fortress.

Moving on.

Vandal walked across the bridge, the technical workers parting like the Red Sea as he walked up to the screen showing his comrades.

"Are we ready?" He asked calmly.

"Just about! I just need a little more time, and we can get this show on the road!" Klarion declared loudly.

"Good. Soon we shall prove ourselves to be the true masters of the Earth. And then-"

"I swear, if you make one more pretentious speech, I will end you." Queen Bee snapped.


	5. Stuff Blows the Fuck Up

Taking on The World

AN: This chapter brought to you by that one dude that reviewed to make the amount of reviews fourty, and reminded me that this existed. And Homestuck soundtracks, they're awesome. ANYWAYS.

_**In an unnamed town...**_

Beast Boy buzzed after the girl, who was walking nervously down the ally. After about five-odd minuets, she went in to an apartment, Beast Boy slipping in past her and hovering around the ceiling.

"Maybelline? Uh, I'm back." She called out.

A girl with dark brown hair stuck her head put from the kitchen.

"Hey girl! How was your walk?"

"Uh, pretty good. I ran in to some Hunters and had to camouflage, but they didn't notice me. They uh, weren't all that smart."

"Good work Alissa! Show those goddamn Hunter's who's the boss! Also, I made cake. Want some? It's still cooling, but it's pretty good!"

"Uh, yeah, that sounds great!" Alissa said with a smile.

"Sweet! I'll go and get you a slice- hang on, there's a fly in here." Maybelline said with a frown.

Beast Boy let out a mental riot of swears.

"Lemme go get the fly swatter." she continued.

Beast Boy dodged a few swats, and surveyed the room. No open windows. No way out.

Mentally sighing, Beast Boy changed back in to a human, before landing neatly on the ground.

Alissa screamed.

"SON OF A FUCKBERRY!" Maybelline shrieked.

"Uh, hi." Beast Boy said lamely.

"Okay fly-boy. Explain. Now." Maybelline said threateningly, brandishing a spoon at him.

"Where did the spoon come from?" He asked in a confused tone.

"Best not to ask." Alissa said.

"No, seriously. What the hell is going on."

"Uh, I kind of saw Alissa de-camoflauging, so I followed her, thinking she was a hero. I ended up in here, sorry about it, I'll just be going now." Beast Boy finished in a rush.

"You some sort of Hunter?" Maybelline asked, poking him suspiciously with the spoon.

"What? No! I'm trying to start a revolution thing with hero's, not hunt them down. Geez." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Seriously? A revoloution? Count me in!" Maybelline said excitedly.

"Yes, I suppose that would be interesting." Alissa mumbled.

"Where would me a 'Lyss have to go to sign up?" Maybelline asked.

"Um, my friend Erica is basically running the whole operation. If we drop by her apartment, I'm sure things will sort themselves out." He said, looking at the two girls.

"Yeah, sure! Sounds awesome! To Erica's crib!" Maybelline whooped, before grabbing her coat.

"Uh, Beast Boy, you should probably disguise your apperance." Alissa said with a small grin.

"Ah, don't worry about it. I have a holographic ring-thing. It makes me look like a normal dude. See?" Beast Boy said, slipping on said ring. His image shimmered, and Beast Boy stood there with flaming ginger hair.

"My name's Garfeild by the way."

_**~MUCH LATER, AFTER THEY GOT OUT OF THE HOUSE AND STARTED WALKING AND SHIT~**_

"So, not to pry or anything, but you guys seemed a bit quick to believe me." Garfeild said casually, walking down the road.

"Well, the Hunters don't use people with powers. Only members of the Light are allowed to have superpowers, and they'd never let a kid in." Alissa said calmly.

"I don't care about all that shit, but if 'Lyss trusts you, then I suppose I do, you know?"

"Makes sense, I suppose. Here we are- shit!"he hissed, pulling the two girls back.

"What? What is it?" Maybelline said quietly.

"Hunters. In Erica's apartment. Oh, this is bad. This is very bad." Garfeild said, biting his lip nervously.

"You know, I could probably get rid of them." Maybelline said, with a slightly evil smile on her face.

"Uh, how?"

"Oh god, here she goes." Alissa groaned.

"Do you have any objections to me blowing them the fuck up?" Maybelline muttered over to Garfeild.

"None at all, but I doubt you can manage it."

"Hehehehehe..."

Maybelline's face creased in concentration.

The building promptly blew the fuck up, as promised.

"Holy fucking hell what did you do!" Garfeild shreiked.

"Sped up the molecules in the building, which caused violent combustion." She said, with an evil grin still on her face.

"Ah, that makes sense."

"Do you have a problem with it?"

"Are you kidding me? That was fucking awesome!"

"Uh, guys? I hate to interrupt, but we should probably leave. As in, now. Seriously Maybelline, do you have to blow up everything?" Alissa said, glaring at Maybelline.

"...Maybe."

_**~ ABOUT A KILOMETER OR SO AWAY YES I AM USING METRIC SYSTEM BECAUSE I AM CANADIAN AND YOU LOT CAN JUST DEAL WITH IT AND SERIOUSLY IMPERIAL SYSTEM MAKES NO FUCKING SENSE~**_

Erica and Jasper stopped walking when the explosion sounded.

"What the fuck was that?" Jasper yelled.

"Judging by the trajectory of the moon and the sun, I'd say it was my apartment. Godammit."

"Well, sucks to be you."

"Thank you, your sympathy is truly touching." Erica said dryly, shooting him an annoyed look.

"So, I guess you're stuck crashing at my place?" Jasper asked.

"Looks like. I appear to be a hobo until further notice, and I'm too goddamn awesome to starve. So yes, I will be stealing your couch."

"Fuck."

"Poor baby."

**AN: Yeah, I am really sorry about the long wait to update it. I'm a lazy bastard, I know. Also, if any parts of the story don't make sense, bear in mind I wrote it at 3 AM and I was goddamn tired, okay?**

**I'm going to bed now.**

**Night.**


End file.
